


Salvation from the past

by promisesofhappiness



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), but you get where i come from, legolas remebers bard, not exactly cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisesofhappiness/pseuds/promisesofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been more than sixty years since the beast fell, but Legolas cannot forget those green eyes. While the Undying Lands call him from afar, the prince must come in terms with his broken heart and help some old friends to save Middle Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation from the past

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is me trying my hand on a new fandom, mainly because I am obsessed and it sounds wonderfull. I am sincerely sorry if I made any historical or grammar mistakes, but there's a serious lack this year in my life. I really hope you enjoy this. Some things are left vague or are changed on purpose to serve the story.

 It only took an arrow. Legolas watched as the black arrow lodged itself on the dragon's left breast. The beast made an unholy sound, a roar that shook the ground they stood on, and fell.  _On the Laketown._

He watched, terror overtaking his heart, as buildings, humans and elves alike found their doom under Smaug's massive body. He searched for the archer, the man that had killed the beast, desperate. Where could he have gone? Where was Bard? Ugly thoughts ran through his mind, and he refused to fall prey to their black abyss. He wouldn't give up on Bard until it was certain that he was dead. Despite his determination, his heart became heavier and heavier on his chest as time passed without a trace from the human.

Right next to him, his father commanded the cheering army to retreat, he himself calm and collected. He didn't dare speak to his son, seeing his emotional distress. Despite being human, Bard of Laketown had been the one to slay the doom hanging over their heads, and that was enough to make Thranduil even respect him. He could now see why his son, his only son, was so fond of the man. Legolas had always been able to see the good qualities on people, just like his mother. Thranduil abandoned the thought, still reluctant to thing of his lost wife. He made his exit, commanding tauriel to stay back with his son. Maybe she could be able to console him.

* * *

 

Legolas observed the stars, seeing them in their full glory for perhaps the first time, here in Rivendell. The forest of Mirkwood was too dense and dark to be able to descern anything but a few twinkling stars, and his nights in Laketown and Dale, later, were always occupied.

"What are you thinking, my friend, that has you filled with this saddness?"

Aragorn's voice didn't startle him, not anymore. they had been through enough adventures for the elf to get used to the Dunedain's silent nature.

" I assure you,melon, it is a happy memory, but a greater loss overshadows it"

He didn't need to elaborate. Elessar alredy knew of Legolas' relationship with King Bard of Dale. He had even met the man, during his time in Mirkwood. It somehow made him feel less alone, that he was not the only human in love with an elf. But his friend's obvious turmoil was not lost on him. Legolas had not been able to spend enough time with Bard of Laketown, before certain circumstances had forced them apart.

* * *

"They are not that bad, given the chance to meet them _properly_ _"_

"And I assume you have met Dwarves before, Bard?"

"Indeed I have, I'll have you know. And they were perfectly civil and polite. As long as they didn't drink. But, we both have to admit, your welcome party was less than polite. Nor your hospitality"

"You know full well I have no say to this treatment my father sees fit. I do not agree with his decision to imprison the dwarves, with the weak excuse of stopping them from entering Erebor. Yet, I do fear that if they do, the will disturb the beast, and I do not want it to set its eyes on Mirkwood"

The derisive tone was not lost on the human and he did hussed the blond elf, tightening his arms around his lithle frame.

* * *

Maybe Bard had been right, Legolas mussed, observing Gimli drinking happily. The dwarf  had not insulted Legolas, like his father, Gloin, had done during his imprisonment, but he only initiated friendly banter between the two. After their mutual agreement to visit Fangorn and the Glittering Caves of Rohan when their ordreal ended, the two could be found spending plenty of time together, traversing or discussing. And Gimli was not blind to the saddness that surrounded his companion, and  one night had asked what had caused such a sorrow to  his heart.

"Love"

That was the only answer he got. Later, aragorn told him that Legolas had been in love with a human, Bard of Laketown or later known as King of Dale. Of course Gimli had heard of him as the slayer or the Dragon Smaug, who had saved Erebor from the black doom. His father had spoken of him with respect, describing a man civil and noble, both in blood and character, who had used his share of the treasure to rebuilt the Laketown and later had helped reconstuct dale, becoming the King. The city was still prosperous and had good relations with both Erebor and Mirkwood, but as Gandalf said, it was due to the honest leadership of Bard, and later his son, Bain.

Even Bilbo spoke of Bard, saying that Aragorn was very similar to him, both lost heirs of human kingdoms, and both in love with the elder race.

* * *

 

'You gave the emeralds to my father"

"No, I gave the emeralds to the kingdom, as an offer of truce and future prosperous relations."

"I did not comment on the reasons behind this move, Bard. I am merely asking why the necklace, while it belong to your ancestor."

"Because I want you to have something of mine when I am gone"

* * *

_"Legolas Greenleaf long under the tree,_

_In joy thou hast lived, Beware the Sea!_

_If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,_

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more''_

Galadriel's prophetic words were something Legolas had pontered on since the moment he heard them. He had been on waters before, traveling with Bard's crew, but not once had he felt the pull to the Undying Lands.

Until he heard the gulls' cries. And then he understood. The only salvation from the pain that had hunted him for almost half a century had only one salvation. And that was leaving home, leaving Middle Earth to find his way to the Golden Shores.

From that moment on, his heart longed to travel across the Sea, 

to Aman.

* * *

"You know it has to be done" green eyes looking at him sorrowfully.

"I am aware. But that does not take away my pain" he refused to look at them.

"That doesn't mean I love you any less" hand on his face, lips on his temple.

"That means tha you are not mine anymore" hands around him, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"You know that is not true"

Truth be told, he did not.

* * *

He sees aragorn sit on his rightful throne, only, he doesn't really see him. he sees brown hair and green eyes, and sorrow in them as they look at him, the official representative of the kingdom of Mirkwood. He refused to look to his right, were Arwen stands, because all he will see will be a nameless woman who took away everything he kept in his heart.

He smiles and congratulates aragorn, who had a knowing look, and he retires, thinking of the old times and lost loves.

* * *

It's been seven years since the time he properly spoke to Bard. After his initial effords to contact him, only to be put aside in favour of his wife and his kingly duties, Legolas stops trying and confines himself in the safety of Mirkwood, sending officials in his place to represent his kingdom. Thranduil, for once, does not complain, but is worried of his son's continuous silence. Tauriel tries to console him in the beginning, but later gives up when Legolas pretends nothing ever happened.

"He has a son, you know, Bain. He is five" she tells him one day, expecting him to close in on himself. yet, he only nods once, taking aim and firing his arrow with deadly precision.

Bain arrives in Mirkwood a little over a month later, excited to take lessons from elves in archery, just like his father did from the prince himself. His teacher though is not the beautiful blond prince his father spoke about, but Tauriel. He doesn't let his disappointment show, and when his father askes, he tells him the Prince was not in Mirkwood, but on a trip with a friend of his, a Dunedain called Aragorn. Bard's eyes cloud, and the king does not speak for the rest of the night.

* * *

 " I do remember my first meeting with Bard. he was less than pleasant" Aragorn comments, sipping wine from the goblet in front of him.

"Jealousy, Elessar, is a feature all humans have"

Yes, Aragorn remembers the blazing fire in those green eyes when the King of Dale had seen his hand on Legolas' shoulder. But, it was not something he was entitled to, as Legolas had told him later, because it was him who had scorned Legolas after he had promised the elf that nothing was going to change.

Heartbreak didn't look right on elves, Aragorn thought.

* * *

"A-Are you prince Legolas?" Bard's child. he also has green eyes, but his mother's features, which makes it both easier and harder for Legolas to look at him.

"Yes, young Bain, I am indeed who you say I am"

"My father talks about you" 

"What is that your father says about myself?"

"That you were the one to teach him archery, and that's why he managed to kill the beast"

Disappointment.

"It was my honor to be his tutor" 

And with that, he leaves, bidding the child fairwell.

It is a few years later, when it's the twentieth aniversary  of the victory against the beast and the Battle of the five Armies that Legolas sees Bard. His hair are streaked grey and there are lines marring his face, but he is still as handsome as ever. He manages to avoid the human's searching gaze until he approaches him.

"Legolas, how have you been?" He asks, and Legolas' heart breaks a little more at the cold formality of his voice. But he refuses to succumb.

"King Bard, I have been perfectly fine. Yourself?" all the while, he glances towards Aragorn. His friend smiles and approaches.

"King Bard, it's my honor to meet you again. _Would you like to leave,my friend?"_ he asks Legolas, talking in elvish. Legolas nods and, with a final respectable bow, he follows Aragorn, ignoring the pleading look in painfully familiar green eyes.

* * *

It's 120 of the new age when Aragorn chooses to lay to his death, in the glory of the Numenorian kings of the old, and Legolas' time in Middle Earth has come to an end. He knows what he has to do, and gives an order for a ship to be made. Before that, he makes his way to the kingdom of Dale and , unseen, visits the resting place of King Bard I. 

"I am sorry. But there is no other way." he whispers to the headstone, placing the necklace of Girion on the ground beside it.

Gimli is in Ithilien, waiting for him, for their next big adventure. the Dwarf is older now, gray and wise, but his eyes and smile are just as warm.

"Let us go, lad. They are waiting for us." he says, and Legolas smiles, and they begin their journey through Anduin and onward to the Sea.

And Legolas' heart is once again free and whole.

* * *

"Promise you will not forget me?"

"I cannot promise a thing like that. But I promise I will never stop loving you, even if I forget your name."

"I am sorry. For everything. For hurting you."

"It does not matter anymore, Bard. You have hurt me, and you will hurt me more with your absence. I cannot know if these words are true, or the words of a dying man seeking forgiveness in his final moments."

Legolas wasn't there for Bard's final moments, but as bain said, the last word the late king had whispered was his name.

But in this golden kingdom, where everything was warm and calming, Legolas did not remember any heartache or harm, only love and green eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was somewhat inspired by the story of Luthien and Beren, but, what could have happened, had Luthien chosen to remain in aman and forget Beren.So, what did you think?Please be gentle with the comments, but I am always open to suggestions :) xx


End file.
